dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimihito Kurusu
Kimihito Kurusu (来留主 公人, Kurusu Kimihito) (aka Darling, Boss, Master, Milord, Beloved, Honey, Mr. Darling, Snookums or Loverboy) is a "volunteer" for the "Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill", he was given a Lamia named Miia to take care of. After spending some time together, Miia fell in love with him. He was later given a Harpy named Papi as well, and then he ran into a Centaur named Centorea. Both of whom proclaimed their love for him. Later on he gained two more girls, a Slime which would later be named Suu and a Mermaid named Meroune Lorelei. He then accepted an Arachne named Rachnera Arachnera into his home. He then accepted a Dullahan named Lala into his home. Appearance Kimihito is a tall young man with messy black hair. His eyes are typically shown as empty white circles, unless he is being serious (As when he is defending one of his Home stays) or when he is being particularly romantic. He has light skin, which is often covered in scrapes, bruises, or bandages from how often he is injured by his Home stays' advances, and typically wears a graphic T-shirt. Personality Kurusu is a gentle person and incredibly selfless, often going out of his way to make others happy. For example when Miia arrived at his house, he went through great lengths to ensure she was comfortable, even going as far as to remodel certain parts of his home for her. At one point he stood in the way to defends a couple who were harassing Miia, so that the she would not be violating the laws against conflict between species, later on he punched one of them for further harassment, getting himself into trouble rather than have Miia deported. He also punched a fake director in the face so that the girls' embarrassing moments were not exposed and to protect Papi's egg. He also was going to distract the police so Rachnera could escape when he thought he was in trouble for punching the director, not knowing the police were actually there for Rachnera after tying the director up in her web. He has been known to even put his life on the line if the situation calls for it, such as when he took an attack from a fake sword meant for Centorea, or when he also took three tranquilizer darts to the back for Miia, Papi, and Cerea, thinking they were live rounds.Chapter 4Chapter 5 Due to all the crazy things happening around him because of his home stays, has eventually became completely unfazed by them. As seen when he nonchalantly caught Suu in a plastic bag when she jumped at Meroune, and commented to himself that he really is used to this, and when he took his kidnapping by Rachnera in stride. Chapter 10Chapter 15 Skills and Traits Though not invincible, he has nonetheless demonstrated a startling amount of endurance and vitality from any of the Monster Girls physical mishaps. Has a high capacity for pain, and is resilient to large sums of tranquilizers. He can control his behaviors while processing methamphetamine like mood and behavior altering narcotics in a short amount of time. One of the earlier examples being that Miia accidentally dislocated his arm by the end of chapter 1. He is also shown to be highly adaptable to situations involving the girls. He is also quite strong, as he has shown on at least 2 occasions to be capable of knocking out grown men in a single punch each.Chapter 2Chapter 14 He is said to be a good cook, to the point that his food was causing Miia, Mero and Cerea to gain weight due to eating so much of it.Chapter 17 He can also sew quite well, since he frequently has to adjust the size of the clothes Miia buys online. He's good enough that he can even sew Zombina's body parts back on her. Chapter 22 Plot Miia is presented to him as part of the "Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill" by Sumisu. While she stayed at his home, he was very kind to her and put much effort into making sure she was happy, to the point of remodeling many parts of his home for her. As time passed, Miia eventually fell in love with him, although Kurusu felt the same way, there was a law in the exchange program that prohibits intimacy between humans and beast creatures. Violating this law would result in Kurusu being arrested and Miia being deported. This doesn't stop Miia from making advances on him whenever she gets the chance.Chapter 1 Later on he was to given a Harpy named Papi as well, but she had run away from Ms. Smith on their way over, but she kidnapped/befriended him and eventually fell for him as well.Chapter 3 After this he ran into Centorea and helped her catch a thief and protected her from a strike he believed would be lethal, resulting in her proclaiming her love for him.Chapter 4 Kimihito has recently been made into the guinea pig of a new amendment to the exchange program, which allows inter-species marriages, presumably rendering the rule invalid. Ms. Smith introduces the inter-species marriage addendum. Unfortunately, this happens on the night of a Full Moon which awakens a monster girl's more primal instincts, resulting in Kurusu spending the whole night trying to avoid them all.Chapter 6 In Chapter 18, it has been revealed that Kimihito has received a death threat that states that if he is to marry someone his life is forfeit. Trivia * A running gag throughout the series is that whenever the girls overuse their strength/powers, Kurusu ends up getting hurt by accident (mostly by Miia). * In an extra chapter, Kurusu reveals he has a leg fetish; however, this was presumably to avoid the question asked by the girls about his fetish, and therefore was not completely trustworthy, but it was revealed in chapter 15 that he found Rachnera's legs "charming" and confirmed that he was a "leg man". * He mentions in Chapter 6 that he is still a virgin. However, when Rachnera in chapter 15 asked him if he was one, he unconvincingly tried to deny it. * It's revealed in Chapter 16 that he still lives with parents who are currently abroad on business. * All the girls have a nickname for him; ** Miia: "Darling" ** Papi: "Boss" (In the china (sud) version, she call kurusu as both "husband" and "master" from time-to-time.) ** Cerea: "Master" or "Milord" ** Suu: "Master" ** Meroune: "Beloved" ** Rachnera: "Honey" ** Sumisu: "Darling" (Albeit because she finds it amusing.) ***Because of this, Sumisu's subordinates also call him "Darling" or "Mr. Darling", apparently under the impression it's his actual name. ** Tionishia: "Snookums" ** Zombina: "Loverboy" ** Manako: "Kurusu" *** To date Manako has been the only other character to refer to him by his true name. * Kimihito knows of Miia's fantasies about him, and remarks on them whenever she thinks of a new one. * His eyes are usually drawn as featureless white circles. His actual eyes are rarely shown, mostly when shocked or serious. * Almost all of Kimihito's official house guests, with the exception of Lala, are demihuman monsters, monsters that exhibit a half human appearance. * Ironically, his given name of Kimihito (公人) can be translated to "public figure" as call back to his role as the guinea pig for the addendum to the Extra-species law of "interspecies marriages". * To date, Kimihito's name has only been mentioned ONCE throughout the entire series (only in chapter 1) despite being the manga's protagonist/love interest. He is usually mentioned by one of his nicknames listed above. * In chapter 31, Suu suggested that Kimihoto seems to posses a small penis Notes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human